In general, pet enclosure assemblies and related accessories or the like are known. One problem with certain pet enclosures (e.g., reptile enclosures) is that they are not easily transportable.
For example, a college student who has a pet (e.g., a reptilian pet, such as an iguana) may have a large pet enclosure (e.g., aquarium) set-up to house the pet on campus. During times when the student desires to visit another location for extended periods of time (e.g., parents house during summer or winter school breaks), the college student can be forced to either attempt to transport the large pet enclosure from the campus to the other distant location, or purchase/set-up a second large pet enclosure at the other distant location, so that the student can take the pet with them during their travels. As such, it is noted that a need exists among manufacturers to develop pet enclosure assemblies that are cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved enclosure assemblies, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.